How to Train your Human
by LoveGarden22
Summary: What if the humans were the ones who had to raid the dragons? Human Toothless, Toothless' POV.
1. Chapter 1: the Raid

Chapter 1: The Raid.

**A/N: Hello Everybody! This idea is like one of those fanfictions from Toothless's POV, and those human toothless fanfictions combined. Meaning this is the movie HTTYD from Toothless' POV, except all the dragons are human and all the humans are dragons. Now let's get started with the story shall we. Of course, it wouldn't be a How to train your Dragon Fanfiction without some **_**Narration**_**...**

Deep in the arctic waters of the past there is a small quiet island. On this island there are many hills with grassy plains, but also mountains with rocky caves. The island was full of very few animals, but very useful animals as well. There were Yaks, chickens, but also lots of sheep. We had to constantly venture over to this island to hunt for food.

_**"This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."**_ I was thinking,

_**"In a word, sturdy. It's been here for several generations, but every single nest is new." **_

_**"It has fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the predators. You see, most places have bears or coyotes. We have..."**_

I was snapped out of my thought as my hunting troop advanced a field of grazing sheep. One of the leading warriors ran through the field and grabbed the sheep before running back. The sheep that were with the one that was just taken didn't do anything to alert the others, they simply just took the spot where their comrade was grazing the moment before. We had to grab as much food as possible before going back home; we didn't have any food there.

While the warriors swept through grabbing as much sheep as possible, a small green dragon poked his head out of his cave. The warrior that was gathering the sheep saw him and charged at the small dragon to prevent it from warning the others. The warrior threw his spear, which bounced off the stone floor of the cave as the small dragon ran away behind a rock for safety. The dragon didn't do anything; the warrior had given himself away.

"Dragons..." a boy with black hair dressed in all back said under his breath as he hid in the darkness. That's me by the way, in case you were wondering. Suddenly dragons flooded out from the caves to attack them. The dragons hated the humans that stole the animals from their island, A.K.A us. The dragons came at my troop, blasting their fireballs and pouncing on us to bite our heads off.

_**"Most people would look for another island."**_ I thought as I avoided the crossfire, _**"Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."**_ Suddenly, a dragon roared into a cave opening, which probably echoed throughout the entire cave system, and every dragon that wasn't out yet was out now.

My name's Toothless. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. _"__**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**_ I thought sarcastically, suddenly a warrior ran pass me and somehow spotted me from where I was hiding. "Aghhhh!" he shouted as he charged a dragon, "Mornin'" he said waving to me. I frantically tried to tell him not to point me out, but I had to find a new hiding spot. I needed to get to work on my job.

Dragons flew over top of us shooting fire down from the sky as a tactic to delay or possibly kill us. Yet none of them knew I was there. They all feared me. Yes, my dad was the leader who would fight all the big dragons but he mostly acted as a diversion. I was the real threat.

One of the fireballs landed in a dragon's nest setting it ablaze. I chuckled to myself, _**"See? Old nesting ground, lots and lots of new nests."**_ I watched as a band of adolescent dragons swarmed over the fire, repeatedly flapping their wings until the fire was extinguished. Even the little green dragon from earlier wanted to join them, but a lame yellow dragon pulled him back into the cave by its tail.

I watched as the little green dragon got into a fight with the bigger yellow dragon that was missing a few limbs by doing a form that looked like begging. While I was preoccupied a fireball that shot out of the cave nearly missed my ear and hit a man behind me. In a demonstration to prove himself the little dragon shot fire out of the cave, only to hit one of the other dragons. I couldn't help but laugh as the two dragons started screeching at each other. 

My laughter revealed my position to the other vikings who were fighting beside me. 

"Toothless, what are you doing?" said one,

"Shouldn't you be working?" said another,

"Get back to work!" They all shouted. So, I got back on track and ran through the shadows cast by the flames.

As I passed my father he shouted, "I was beginning to wonder where you were, get to work!" However I was already gone. My fellow tribe members complained that I spent too much time hiding instead of doing my job. Apparently my job was really important. It's not like there weren't other jobs out there.

There were the foot soldiers, which fought the common dragons and did most of the food collecting. Then, there were the heavily armored soldiers who fought with maces against the tougher dragons like Gronkles. Then there were the tag teams, separately they were pretty useless but together they were unstoppable. They worked together to cover more ground. Then there were the people like my dad, they went after the alpha dragons. These dragons were tough, unlike the heavily armored soldiers' dragons, his were more dangerous and hard to defeat.

Then there's me. No one ever sees me. I deliberately try to make myself well hidden and discrete. I always opt out of stealing food on these hunting missions and I make sure not to show myself. I cover myself in black clothing as to make it easier to hide in the night. Yet, all the dragons know of me. I was a fury in the night. I was basically the army's explosive expert. I carried around fourteen yak bladders full of oil with me at a time, and with the dragons constantly breathing fire it's a guaranteed secret weapon.

I pelted one of my oil sacks at a dragon nest, and as soon as a dragon shot a fireball that only skimmed the dragon nest it was soon a bonfire. The nest fell from its alcove on a cliff face in front of a cave opening leaving them temporarily defenseless. I smiled. Sometimes, if I wanted to be cruel I would pelt my oil at the dragons themselves, making them a little less tolerable to fire. It's not like I liked killing dragons, but seeing as they felt no remorse for us I saw no remorse for what I did to them...As long as it helped my troop out.

I also had a glider. It was a nifty gift from my dad for all my hard work in the field. It helped me to pelt oil at things higher off the ground, and helped me get around faster in battle. I think it was a way for my dad to make sure I stayed safe.

I opened my glider and glided over to the higher nests and fired one of my sacks at them. I sat there and waited for a foolish dragon to fire at me so they would set their nest a blaze. A dragon did happen to spot me in the nest, and in an outburst of rage fired right at me. Luckily, I was expecting it, and I used my glider to jump to safety off of the nest as it was set ablaze in a roaring inferno.

However, what I didn't see was that little green dragon from earlier sitting on a cliff nearby. It was just sitting there and waiting for me to attack the dragon's nest. As I flew away from the destruction the little dragon spotted my silhouette and fired one of its fireballs at me. The little dragon got lucky, and hit my glider. As my glider quickly went up in flames I turned to see my dad come up behind the little green dragon. I called to him, "Dad!" My cry echoed out as I plummeted into the deep forest on that island, probably never to be found by one of my fellow soldiers again. 

**A/N: How was that? I know toothless didn't originally have a dad, but hey I'm playing with artistic license. I also said that toothless has a shot limit of fourteen because the shot limit they gave him doesn't seem to match his epicness or the fact that I've seen him fire more times consecutively before. Those hard core HTTYD fans will know what I'm talking about. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter stayed tuned to find out what I will write next.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Descent

Chapter 2: The Descent,

I fell from the sky at rapid speed. I felt like a dragon that had lost its wings, mostly because I had to ditch my glider before I burned to death. I couldn't help but scream as the wind whistled past my ears. My body flailed as it tried to right itself, and I panicked. Ironic as it was, as much as I loved flying, I had a fear of falling (without being able to stop at least).

I was scared out of my mind. I knew once I hit the ground I was going to feel a lot of pain. I fell on an angle, so my troop wouldn't know where to look even if they went looking for me. This island was very dangerous, we knew if we left someone behind they were on their own.

As I could make out the needles on the branches of the pine trees I braced myself for impact. There was lots of scratching as my body hit the branches of the pine trees. I knew for sure I was going to bruise as I hit one branch after the other. When I got near the bottom I almost broke a branch straight off the tree, before my body collided with the ground, and slid.

I made a huge crater through the earth as slide through it, parting it into a deep pathway. Then I hit a rock and my body flew over it like it was a ramp and landed on the ground. All the damage I had caused to myself during my fall had me feeling really tired and feeling a lot of pain. It was so much that I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke I was trapped. When I went unconscious I must have gotten covered by falling debris. There was a heavy branch on top of my back, and there was another one trapping my foot between itself and a rock. I tried to move my other foot to possibly move the other branch off but when I moved my foot a little I felt intense pain shoot up my leg. It was most probably injured from my fall, and I wouldn't be surprised if the other one was injured as well. I was trapped.

I was going to die here. I was either going to starve to death, or be found by some wandering dragon and eaten. Either way I was pretty much dead. I thought that since I wasn't going anywhere, I might as well sleep. Soon I might sleep for good. At least that's what it would seem like on the outside, while my soul was either travelling to Valhalla or to Hel's Hall.

I wasn't sure if I was a warrior that deserved Valhalla. I was just a scout. My battles were sneaky and on the sidelines, not on the front lines. I might go to Hel's hall, which wouldn't be so bad. The difference would be that in Hel's hall I would live exactly as I live now, unless I was evil. If I was evil, then I would be punished until Ragnorok. When Ragnorok arrived I would have a chance to redeem myself in the battle of the gods.

I didn't know what would happen, but until my untimely demise I decided to rest. I hoped I could regain enough strength to free myself and fight my future attacker. Then maybe I could spare myself another few hours of life before death. Still I slept.

I dreamed that I wasn't trapped. I dreamed that I was free. I dreamed that there were no dragons to plague us with their constant hunting. I dreamed of the life I might have had with my father. Since I was dreaming I made my mother alive as well. I gave us a nice house on a cliff somewhere, on a plentiful island where I could have many friends. When we weren't fighting, I could be myself. It was a good dream.

* * *

Then I woke up. I was awakened by a screeching in the distance. I hoped I was still dreaming. Then I felt the dragons talons step onto me and I shook them off causing the dragon to screech again. I slowly opened my eyes to see the dragon that shot me down standing next to my face. We were at eye level; he was probably no bigger than my head. It was almost laughable that he'd be the one to kill me.

Of course he'd be the one to come looking for me. He was the only one who saw me fall, other than my dad. My dad wouldn't be one to stick around on a hostile island. He would probably just assume I was dead and move on after throwing my memorial back on our island.

The dragon made of series of screeching noises probably to show its dominance over me. I had already noticed. For once in its life, this little dragon was more powerful than me. The dragon puffed out its chest to make itself look bigger and growled at me, before placing its talons on my neck to slice it open. I closed my eyes and accepted defeat. This dragon was going to kill me, and there was no way I was getting out of this. I let out a sigh and prayed my death would be quick and painless.

* * *

I lay there and waited for the tiny dragon to deliver the final blow. I waited...and I waited...but it never came. The dragon removed its talons off of my neck without leaving a mark on me and started to walk away. It was probably going to get reinforcements; it couldn't kill me on its own. I could tell he was leaving by hearing a soft screech in the distance. It sounded like the screech of defeat; I knew the sound, since I had just made it a second ago.

Then, suddenly, the strangest thing happened. My eyes snapped open as I felt the wood over top of me moving. The tiny dragon was on top of me, moving, sawing, and blasting through the wood that was holding me in place. This was my chance. I thanked the Gods. I could kill my attacker before he killed me or before he went to get reinforcements.

As soon as I was free, I grabbed that little dragon by the throat and pinned him against a rock. The dragon didn't move; he was too terrified. He knew I was going to kill him. He didn't breathe fire, or scratch at me with his talons. I was thinking about how to kill him. I could always use my oil sack, but I didn't want to waste them on such a small dragon. I had a dagger just in case I had a close encounter on the battle field that I couldn't fly away from. I pulled it out and prepared to use it on the little dragon.

The dragon gave out a terrified screech as I prepared to strike. Then I realised something. This dragon was accepting defeat, just as I was a second ago. If I killed the dragon that set me free, would that make me worse than he was for shooting me down? I also thought, he _did_ set me free. If he wanted to kill me, or have me killed, he would've left me there. Instead he was giving me a chance to escape and be free.

Maybe this wasn't a trick. Maybe he really was sparing my life. What kind of dragon would do that? All I knew was, that sort of dragon wasn't worth killing. So I put my knife away, and instead just screamed in the tiny dragons scaly face.

"Agggghhhh!" Before releasing my grip on his neck and letting him go just as he did to me. After I did, I got up to run away. I had no idea where my glider was so I couldn't fly away. I hobbled and limped as I darted in the opposite direction of the tiny green dragon. When I was far enough in the distance I came across a small cove where I slipped on the rocks and fell into the pit.

* * *

**A/N: Did that seem short? Sorry if it did, I'm just trying to take this one scene at a time. I know Hiccup was going to stab Toothless' heart, but I thought the neck would be easier to penetrate. I know that Toothless in the movie was going to breathe fire on Hiccup to kill him but humans can't breathe fire so I gave him a dagger to kind of mirror the human Hiccup. I know to make it more accurate I should have made dragon hiccup breathe fire on human Toothless but I figured that Terrible Terror flames don't do much damage in fatality, and slicing the neck would be more permanent. Yeah, so in short I dealt with a little artistic license. If you don't hate me thus far, stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

Chapter 3: Trapped,

Review: Okay, this is pretty negative, but please hear me out. I don't get why in these role reversals the dragon equivalent of Hiccup is always made smaller than a human. It kind of bothers me, because it's such a pointless and uneven swap that way. If you're going to make Toothless the strong one still, then fine. But why does that instantly mean Hiccup must be miniscule? He could be a weak larger dragon, and I feel like it's stupid to give all the advantages to Toothless in this fic. Strength? Check. Flight? Check. Stealth? Check. Size? Check. Fire wielding? Check. Human dexterity? Check. Human speech? Check. So then what the Hel (harhar) is Hiccup's role in this story? You've completely disrupted the skill balance that makes Hiccup and Toothless' friendship mutually beneficial by giving EVERY SINGLE USEFUL SKILL to Toothless. Not trying to insult you, but that seems downright idiotic to me. Now Hiccup is an absolutely pointless character.

**A/N: in response to a nameless reviewer, I have to say I appreciate your constructive criticism (even if it was pretty negative) I do see your point. However, I do have to argue. At this moment Toothless is the stronger one, but however, in the movie, even if Toothless was more powerful he was weakened and needed Hiccup's help. So for now he is the stronger one, but I have to argue again that he can no longer fly. I added that in the beginning so he would have a way to be injured. Originally, I wasn't going to have him fly at all. Also, yes he is going to be more stealthy, that is just who he is. I have to say that for now Toothless is larger (hint, hint). You may have noticed how I never said that Hiccup was a terrible terror, I just compared him to one in the author's note. Really, I'm basing this story off the cover picture. Toothless cannot wield fire, that is impossible right now and I thought I made that pretty clear. I just gave him those so he would seem as a bit more of a threat. Really, his sacks make the dragon's fire a little more uncontrollable. One more thing, I do not know how human speech is an advantage? I would also like to know of other fan-fictions where they made Hiccup a dragon, because I thought there were none, which is the reason why I wrote this. I sort of (emphasis) disagree with you. I believe that Hiccup and Toothless' relationship is more of a brains and brawn sort of thing, and they became friends because they needed each other. That however, doesn't excuse the fact that you are right and Hiccup does seem like a useless character. I will try to make him more interesting as the story progresses. **

**Thank you for your comment.**

**Sincerely, **

**LoveGarden22.**

**(As a note to the rest of you; feel free to comment on the story, however please put your name on the comment, otherwise it will be hard to get back to you).**

I don't know how long I had been in the gorge when I awoke. I figured out that I must've hit my head when I tripped and fell inside of it. With my injury I wasn't sure if I could make it out of the valley.

It was obvious that I couldn't stay trapped here. The dragons most likely wouldn't come looking for me in this place; it looked like an area forgotten by time. The sun shined through the trees in beams of light that hit the ground around me. There were maybe two trees, but lots of boulders. Along with the rocks and trees there was also a large pond that covered a majority of the space.

As nice as this place was, I couldn't stay here. It was a prison, and I was still trapped. To think, I trapped myself in here, how embarrassing. If anyone from my troop found out I wasn't sure what they would do. Would they pity me, or laugh?

I picked myself off the ground and hobbled around in pain, hoping to find some way out of the hole I was trapped in. There were large boulders lining the side of the valley. I hoped that maybe if I climbed up the boulders I could jump out of the hole.

I limped over towards the boulders. Every step I took was full of pain and agony. Yet I pushed through and I climbed the rocks with as much strength as I could muster. When I made it to the top of the rocks, I stood and a searing pain shot through my leg. I bit my lip, and swallowed it down as I crouched and prepared to jump.

So I squatted, and I pushed myself off and soared into a jump towards the rocky wall. Ironically, the rock wall was very smooth, and very high. So, when I jumped onto it I couldn't reach the top and I had nothing to grab onto. This caused me to hit the wall with a thud a firmly slide down to the ground defeated. When I hit the bottom, I was again filled with pain.

This time, I didn't try to hide it. I mean, I was alone; there was no one around to hear me. I let out a roar of pain in anguish. I didn't know what to do. I was forced to sit around until I died of starvation, walk around in anguish until I died of starvation, or try to survive through the pain.

I think I could manage to survive for a little, but I didn't know how long I could last here. The best scenario would be if I could get out and find a way home, but that wasn't happening. I wish there was a way I could heal my leg, but I was low on options.

I tried climbing the walls again. I tried approaching the walls from different sides in attempts to find a single foot or hand hold to grab and boost my way out. No matter what I tried I couldn't manage to find anything. It was almost like I was inside a giant stone bowl.

I yelled in frustration. If I had my glider it could be possible for me to glide out of here. Even if my foot wasn't injured I would be focusing less on the pain and more on finding a foot hold. No matter what I thought I knew one thing was for certain, if I hadn't crashed I could've gotten out of here. Ironic, considering I wouldn't be in here at all if I hadn't crashed.

` I ripped off one of my pouches of oil and whipped it at the ground. I couldn't use it now, or ever again. I was angry mostly. I was angry that we had to go on these stupid raids at all. I knew they were dangerous, but necessary. The silliest thing was, I wasn't even going to die from a dragon. I was going to starve.

I was starving right now. I could feel the hunger gnawing at my insides. I was so hungry; I guessed it was a part of my anger. I heard a splashing in the water, and I rushed over to the side tripping and falling to my knees as I approached the side of the pool. Of course there were fish, I was so stupid. However, on the other hand, I was also saved.

My hands shot into the water in attempt to grab the fish. They swam away of course, and I admit that it wasn't the smartest decision, but I was hungry and desperate for food. I sat down defeated, I figured I might discover a way to catch the fish eventually (if they ever swam over to the side again, that is) but for now I had to sit through the hunger.

Then I heard a rustling from the cliffs above. I looked to see high above me on a cliff ledge was the small green dragon from before. He stared at me as leaves fell from the spot where he was sitting. The cliff ledge where he was sitting was so high that I only managed to make it that high once before, and it was so small I couldn't fit on it.

Even though the dragon looked bigger today there was no way I could reach the dragon from where it was, and there was no way it could reach me. I couldn't throw one of my pouches at it from this distance, and it couldn't hit me with one of its fire balls. I could try to reach it, but by the time I did, it would be long gone.

So we sat; sat and stared. Not moving; just looking, and wondering... When you see the other completely helpless you can't help but wonder.

**A/N: What could they possibly wonder? That's what I thought when I first saw the movie. Tell me what you think in the review column. **


End file.
